


Barriers

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [24]
Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But somehow, she’d gotten past all the barriers he erected to keep him from getting too close to anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://3sentencefic.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=76269#cmt76269).

Cassandra never really got close to another human being after her parents died, being what she was, and the last thought in her mind was that becoming a Judge would change that, especially when she was partnered with Dredd, a Judge absolutely infamous for being standoffish and hard to read.

But somehow, months after that bloody day at Peach Trees where he saw something in her that even she wasn’t quite sure she could see, she’d gotten past all the barriers he erected to keep him from getting too close to anyone else, through all the layers of bullshit that gave him his less than pleasant reputation in the rest of the Justice Department.

She thinks about these things sometimes as they undress each other after a long shift, hands wandering and stroking in ways that still seem like part of a pleasant fever dream, and she can’t help but be thankfully for whatever it was that allowed her to have something good like this in a world she knows firsthand can be overwhelmingly dark even on the best of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
